Predestinados
by Luka-sama
Summary: En aquella sala, acostado en su incomodo sofa que compartia con Sasuke, Naruto sonreía levemente pensando en que tal vez…su destino estaba predestinado. Ellos parecían tener esas historias donde no importa que pase, al final se encontrarían.
_Quería escribir algo Naruhina, así que me puse a ver las historias largas sin continuar, pero esta idea me llego a la mente y dije YOLO._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Predestinado**

Existen momentos en la vida de un trabajador cuando te quieres tirar un tiro o tirarte por un puente. Esos momentos donde tu trabajo llega al punto de superar el estrés normal y que todo parece de acuerdo en joderte la existencia. Así era el adorable trabajo de la secretaria Hinata Hyuga, pues su jefe era un dolor en el trasero y vago de porquería que no hacía nada. Al final ella se sentía más dueña de la compañía que su jefe, pero con un salario mucho menor. Pero no podía hacer nada y solo sonreía falsamente para no ser despedida.

Ella era de una familia millonaria, pero al tener un desacuerdo con su padre sobre cómo vivir la vida y ser comprometida con un completo extraño…bueno. Al final de la historia termino empacando sus cosas y salió dando un portazo en la puerta de la mansión, con poco dinero y recién terminado su bachillerato, además de ser una joven sin experiencia al tener solo 18 años. Comenzó a tomar trabajo s de medio tiempo para pagar cursos de administración y secretariado, además de un lugar donde vivir.

Algunos años después consiguió ese trabajo como secretaria, estaba tan feliz que no había notado el primer mes lo duro que seria. Ahora su cuerpo estaba exhausto por sus clases de universidad en la noche y su gran cantidad de trabajo en el día. Con solo 25 años sentía que vivía peor que alguien de cuarenta. Su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que le recordaba con punzadas en la cabeza.

Ese día salió del trabajo con una gran cantidad de archivos que debía terminar de meter en el sistema de la empresa. Por suerte su trabajo quedaba cerca de su hogar y dormiría un poco más temprano, había hecho la semana pasada exámenes de final de trimestre, por lo tanto ese día lo tendría libre para dormir temprano.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras de detuvo al ver a una hermosa chica de pelo rosado a punto de abrir la puerta de su hogar, junto con otra chica de cabello rubio. Ambas estaban con ropas juveniles y de moda, maquilladas y con peinado perfecto.

Se preguntó cómo luciría ella a su lado.

Su ropa de oficina estaba desarreglada, tenía un feo saco algo viejo, su pelo estaba en un moño torcido y sus anteojos eran como de viejita. Si bien de joven (ya saben, los adolescentes de hoy en día) tampoco le había dado mucha importancia a su aspecto, supuso que a esta edad debería haberlo intentado un poco más, pero con el poco tiempo que tenía…no era una posibilidad.

-Como que también va el idiota de Naruto, ninguna otra chica está disponible hoy-gruño la chica rubia.

No es como si ella quisiera escucharlas, pero estaba buscando sus llaves desesperadamente dentro de la gran cantidad de cosas de oficina dentro de su bolso. Desgraciadas llaves que no están cuando uno más las ocupa.

-Sabes que Naruto y Sasuke son como uña y mugre, además desde que termino con Shion es la primera vez que piensa salir-dijo algo más tranquila la otra joven, parecía acostumbrada a las muestras de enojo de la otra.

Escucho como se quejaban un poco más.

Justo cuando encontró las llaves y las puso en la cerradura, una mano se posó en su hombro. Giro para ver a la joven de pelo rosado mirarle con una sonrisa algo apenada.

-Tú eres Hinata-comento algo insegura.

Asintió sorprendida de que supieran su nombre, por dicha su apellido no fue mencionado. Aunque desde que prácticamente abandono a su familia, eran pocos la que la reconocían con esas ropas que portaba.

Un Hyuga jamás vestiría ropa de segunda mano. Al menos que fueras Hinata, abandonaras a tu familia sin dinero y tuvieras un trabajo que te exige tu vida, adicionalmente te paga una porquería.

-Yo soy Sakura tu vecina hace un año…sabes sé que no hablamos mucho-comento ella algo nerviosa-pero…¿Te gustaría salir a una fiesta con mis amigos?-pidió con las manos juntas.

Algo que debían saber de Hinata era sobre su buen corazón, sobre como siempre terminaba ayudando a otros y se aseguraba de la felicidad de desconocidos antes que la de ella. Todos los días le daba pan a un indigente que no tenía hogar, cuando era joven ayudo en centros comunitarios y orfanatos, había rescatado a un gatito de la calle hace unos meses, le compraba confites a los niños en las calles.

Sentía que ya era una buena persona.

Pero hoy tenía mucho trabajo y un cansancio acumulado que la haría dormirse llegara donde llegara. Sabía que hace mucho no salía, pero igualmente negó la invitación lo más cordialmente posible.

Cuando entro a su habitación y toco la cama.

Cayó como una piedra.

…

El siguiente mes luego de la invitación de Sakura fue un horror, un nuevo cuatrimestre estaba iniciando, su jefe era peor que antes y su trabajo parecía multiplicarse alarmantemente. Cuando llegaba a su hogar era a dormir, claro después de alimentar a su querido Kyubi-chan, como le había puesto a su adorable gato de pelaje naranja. El minino siempre terminaba sobre su espalda cuando ella estaba dormida, en las madrugadas se colocaba cerca de su rostro y luego pasaba a colarse entre sus sabanas.

Debía lavar nuevamente sus cosas, pero no tenía mucho tiempo.

Cuando salió corriendo a su trabajo, nuevamente se topó con Sakura quien al verla la saludo con la mano. Era curioso, jamás había conocido a sus vecinos, pero la chica parecía amable. La saludo de vuelta y luego salió corriendo del edificio de apartamentos.

Estuvo segura que antes de salir pudo ver la silueta de un chico de cabellera rubia, pero no le dio importancia cuando observo la hora.

…

Ya estaba, buscaría un nuevo trabajo de inmediato. Eso pensó cuando su jefe le grito frente a todo el departamento por algo que, claramente, ella no había hecho. Aunque ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo la intento ayudar, ella solamente escucho como le gritaba, recordando su infancia y como su padre hacia lo mismo. Ese día termino su trabajo y a la hora de salida se fue rápidamente con ganas de llorar. Ese jefe era un desgraciado.

Como había matriculado menos materias, ese día tenía libre por la noche.

Pero dado que ella no tenía amigos, que probablemente no saldría con nadie aunque quisiera, además de sus pocas interacciones con otra gente. Paso a un supermercado con ganas de mucho helado y chocolate para ahogar penas, si se iban a sus caderas, no importaba. Gracias a kami tenía metabolismo rápido y un trabajo estresante que le impedían engordar.

-Teme de mierda, te dije que a ella no le gusta ese sabor-

-Hmp-

-Te voy a matar-

Escucho como una pareja parecía discutir en el pasillo contrario al que ella estaba. Igualmente tomo las cosas necesarias y alimento para gato, además de unas golosinas que estaba segura Kyubi-chan agradecería.

Cuando llego a la caja para pagar, observo que la pareja que había escuchado antes gritar por todo el supermercado, eran dos chicos. Ambos eran muy apuestos, pero en sentidos contrarios. Mientras uno era de cabellera negra, piel blanca y ojos aburridos. El otro era rubio, de piel bronceada y ojos azules que brillaban emocionados e indignados. Estaban frente a ella y parecían seguir discutiendo por el sabor.

¿Hace cuánto ella no salía con un chico?

Aparte de Toneri cuando era un adolecente algo torpe, su lista estaba en cero.

A uno de ellos se le cayó algo en el suelo, su instinto bondadoso hizo que ella levantara rápidamente una barra de chocolate que le paso al chico de ojos negros.

Se vieron un segundo.

Este asintió en señal de agradecimiento y ella sonrió levemente sin mucho interés. Esos chicos apuestos le habían recordado su mala vida social.

Pronto los chicos se fueron y ella agrego otros chocolates a su compra, tenía ganas de dulces.

…

Había estado mandando varias hojas de vida por internet y algunos en persona. Esperaba que pronto la llamaran de alguna empresa para poder irse de su trabajo actual. Pero mientras tanto solo le quedaba aguantarse las ganas de explotar en su trabajo. Aunque todo lo malo debe tener algo bueno, sus vacaciones acumuladas y que su patrón debía darle quisiera o no quisiera por la ley.

Una semana libre.

Perfecto.

Ese lunes se levantó hasta las diez de la mañana, se quedó en piyama mientras estudiaba parte de su materias pendientes y se iba a la cocina para preparar algo delicioso. Estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que había preparado comida para todo un regimiento…y solo era ella. Miro de reojo como Kyubi-chan comía un poco de mezcla y le reprendió.

Una idea llego a su mente.

Puso varios pastelitos en una canasta y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Cuando se puso un short descubrió que no se depilaba hace bastante tiempo, fue bochornoso correr al baño para sacar todo su vello corporal y lavarse la cara llena de harina. Se puso una camiseta y unos zapatos bajos antes de tomar su comida.

Bajo al primer piso donde le ofreció al portero un poco y este sonrió enternecido. Era un señor de unos sesenta años que era amable con ella todos los días y le recordaba a su fallecido abuelo. Al subir toco la puerta de Sakura y esta abrió algo sorprendida, parecía esperar a alguien por sus ropas, o tal vez solo le gustaba vestir siempre bien y ella era la única rara que disfrutaba de estar todo el día en piyama.

-Cocine de más…pensé que te gustarían-le dijo con algo de nervios.

La chica acepto la canasta algo confundida y sonrió apenada.

-Sakura-chan apúrate-dijo alguien dentro del departamento.

La voz se la hizo familiar, más cuando de reojo noto una cabellera rubia. Se sonrojo al pensar que interrumpía algo y salió corriendo avergonzada.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza confundida.

…

Había conseguido una entrevista en un restaurante algo conocido en el centro de la ciudad, le quedaba más largo que su actual trabajo, pero su jefe parecía ser muy amable y risueño. Le habían dicho que la llamarían en el transcurso de la semana, así que no sabía si de verdad la contratarían o solo era para decirle indirectamente "no pensamos en llamarte". Igualmente llego a su casa con una enorme sonrisa, que se apagó al ver como había olvidado sus llaves dentro de su departamento.

Corrió al primer piso y descubrió que el portero había salido ya de trabajar.

Con resignación llego nuevamente a su departamento y se sentó frente a la puerta con sus manos cubriendo sus rodillas. Había pensado en tocar la puerta de Sakura, pero esta había salido hace algunas horas a una fiesta, probablemente llegaría al día siguiente o muy en la tarde.

Cuando el frio fue insoportable, salió corriendo escaleras abajo y camino por la ciudad en la noche. Si bien tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga. El frio de la noche de invierno le haría enfermarse.

Camino y camino, hasta que se topó con un local de comida de 24 horas. Su muy posiblemente hogar hasta el amanecer. Entro con actitud algo deprimida y pidió un chocolate caliente para empezar la noche. Estaría en ese lugar hasta que le sacaran a patadas y luego buscaría otro lugar. Pensó en ir a un bar, pero no era muy buena para las bebidas alcohólicas.

Las primeras dos horas pasaron, si bien la mesera la veía de reojo con curiosidad, no menciono nada y solo sonreía ofreciéndole más chocolate caliente.

-No puedo verme más patética-susurro con aura oscura al ver a la chica irse nuevamente con sonrisa de compasión.

La campanilla del local volvió a sonar como había ocurrido durante toda la noche, para ser las diez de la noche el lugar estaba bastante lleno. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al notar una cabellera rubia que se le hacía conocida. Este chico camino temblando de frio y sentándose en la barra demasiado cerca de donde ella estaba, aunque este parecía no notarla.

Por suerte.

-Tu qué haces aquí-gruño la amable pelirroja que le había estado llenado su vaso todo el rato.

-Karin deberías tratar mejor a tu querido primo-

-Cierra el pico Naruto, si no pagas esta vez te saco a patadas-

-Qué forma de tratar a tus clientes-

-Tú eres un mantenido-

La discusión murió cuando la chica fue llamada para atender otra mesa. Naruto comenzó a ver en todas direcciones en busca de algo interesante, por último su mirada recayó en ella sentada a su lado, se encogió un poco más intentando aparentar ser invisible.

Muy tarde, vio el brillo de reconocimiento en la mirada del chico.

-Tú eres la vecina de Sakura-chan-dijo señalándola.

Suspiro algo resignada.

-Hai-

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-pregunto nuevamente viéndola interesado.

Sonrió nerviosa y vio de reojo a otro lado, no sabía cómo explicar su situación sin verse como una completa torpe.

-Olvide las llaves de mi departamento al salir-murmuro sintiéndose pero al decirlo en voz alta.

Noto como el chico puso una mano sobre su boca intentando no soltar una risa, pero al final la sonrisa burlona con ojos de lastima se quedaron unos momentos más.

Al final terminaron charlando de cosas al azar, del clima, de Sakura (descubrió que era la mejor amiga del chico y del otro joven que había visto en el súper mercado), de la ciudad, de pésimos trabajos…entre muchas cosas que no tenían sentido y que hicieron que otras tres horas pasaran más rápido.

-Fuiste a una entrevista donde Obito, ese tipo es el tío del teme y lo conozco, voy a decirte que te contrate-aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ella lo imito apenada.

-Eso sería hacer trampa-

-Claro que no, sería una ayuda de manera estratégica-

Ambos ahora estaban sentados en una mesa del lugar, Karin parecía llegar y burlarse de vez en cuando del rubio, aunque Hinata no comprendía mucho. Luego de un rato noto como el sueño comenzaba a llegarle, el chico le dijo que podía ir a su departamento que compartía con el teme, pero al terminar la oración se habían sonrojado al notar lo mal que sonaba aquello.

Pero su sueño le gano y al final ambos terminaron en el metro en camino al hogar del rubio.

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre-dijo el chico viéndola de reojo.

Cierto.

Ella había escuchado el nombre del chico cuando hablaba con Karin, pero este no sabía el de ella. Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al pensar en la inocencia del chico, estaba llevando a una completa desconocida a su departamento para ayudarla sin saber nada de sus datos personales.

Suspiro.

-Mi nombre es Hinata-dijo con una sonrisa.

Noto como el rostro del chico se puso serio durante un segundo y la veía intensamente, ella sonrió nerviosa viendo a otro lado intentando escapar de su mirada que parecía querer analizarla. Durante unos segundos el chico no dijo nada y de pronto comenzó alabar los pastelitos que le había dejado a Sakura hace algún tiempo y que él había comido la mayoría.

Hinata no comprendió por qué, pero sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado. La sonrisa del chico parecía más cálida y sus ojos algo melancólicos mientras veían las estrellas por las ventanas del metro. Esa noche Hinata termino durmiendo en la cama del chico y este en el sofá. Para su sorpresa Sasuke estaba en el departamento pero aparte de un asentimiento con la cabeza la había ignorado.

Esa noche Hinata se durmió sin saber que en el ropero, dentro de una pequeña caja se encontraba una vieja fotografía. Una donde se observaba a una joven de pelo azulado corto al lado de un chico algo menor y de cabellera rubia que sonreían a la cámara junto a otros niños de aquel orfanato hace más de diez años. Esa época donde Naruto había quedado encandilado por la amabilidad de Hinata y le había jurado que cuando fuera grande le ayudaría.

Donde un inocente amor infantil había nacido.

Claro que la chica al parecer no lo recordaba ahora. Pero en aquella sala Naruto sonreía levemente pensando en que tal vez…su destino estaba predestinado.

Ellos parecían tener esas historias donde no importa que pase, al final se encontrarían.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
